Mhi Solus Tome
by Chiss Bounty Hunter
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme! F!BH doesn't know how to speak Mando'a, and decides to ask Torian for help. It starts out innocent until tension mounts... F!BH/Torian romance, no spoilers, sexual content.


This is literally the first fanfiction I've written in ages. I think... god, since 2003? I know, it's been ages! I had lost my muse... but SWTOR fixed that right up. I really do love that game. There is SO much room for story.

Anyway, this one is a de-anon from the kink meme. I tried to write the bounty hunter without any indication toward her name or race so you can fill in the blanks with your own character/imagination. I hope you guys enjoy it!

(For Mando'a translations, please go to Wookieepedia and search "Mando'a". You'll see a whole list of words and phrases toward the bottom!)

**WARNING**: This story is definitely sexual. If it's not your thing, you have been warned!

* * *

><p>This has been, hands down, the worst day of her life.<p>

Of course are were things out there that were worse than being shot at. Or having bounties put against you. But having your ego bruised? Now _that_ was a day-killer.

It all started when she turned in her bounty. The leader of a slave revolt was wanted for, well... leading a rebellion, of course. It was very simple. The guy was way too confident; overconfidence is a weakness that's easy to exploit. Credits were exchanged, and she was more than happy to be on her merry way, when a tall, muscled man knocked into her shoulder.

"That was my bounty, whelp." Her shoulder smarted, but the last thing she would do is satisfy him, even in the slightest.

"Really? Maybe next time you shouldn't be such a failure, then."

"Ne shab'rud'ni, di'kut, or'dinii," he spat in Mando'a, expecting some kind of response or retaliation from her. She didn't even twitch an eye. "Gar kyr'adyc!" ...still nothing. That's when he realized. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" The Hunter's hands went straight to her hips.

"I don't waste words on idiots who can't even complete their own bounties."

"This is rich!" he laughed, throwing his big head back boisterously. "And you call yourself a Mandalorian!"

At least it was relatively easy for her to end the argument. All it took was a warning shot.

In his leg.

Though she hated it, the Hunter could not deny his words bothered her. Part of what he said was right. What kind of Mandalorian was she? How would that look if the Champion of the Great Hunt couldn't speak Mando'a? Surely, she'd be the laughing stock of the whole galaxy... and that would be bad for business.

The only person she could think of who might be able to help... Approaching the cargo bay now, a young man filled her view. He worked and worked at getting his techblade to just the right sharpness.

"Hey," she choked. Smooth. The traitor's son paused his work and looked over his shoulder, a little smile gracing the corner of his mouth.

"Need somethin'?"

"Ah, oh, nothing really," she said, fidgeting with a whatever-that-is on the wall that suddenly became important and needed checking. Yep, it was in order. She guessed. "Just, uh, finished a bounty, you know."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Yeah. Pretty funny story, actually. Some jerk tried to get mad at me for 'stealing his bounty'. What a joke."

"Please tell me you didn't shoot him in the leg..."

She coughed.

"Bastard deserved it, he threatened me."

"Oh. Well, I'd have done the same if I were there, then," he growled, getting back to work. The Hunter blushed; his loyalty always flustered her. He was sweet in his own way.

"I just wish I knew what he said."

"Foreign language?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, if, you know... you don't know Mando'a, or something..." Wow. Suddenly that pipe stretching across the ceiling was really, really interesting.

"You want me to teach you?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping..." she flushed, fidgeting with her glove.

"Tell you what, I'll meet you at the cantina at seventeen-hundred hours. We can go over the basics... maybe get a drink..."

"Are you asking me on a date, kid?" He turned around once more, his smile bright and beautiful.

"You could say that."

"Naw... just call someone like him an 'or'dinii'. I'd save 'shabuir' for more extreme cases," he laughed, taking a swig of his Ryll beer. She, of course, sipped at a Corellian rum; one of her favorites.

"But 'shabuir' sounds like so much more fun. Maybe next time they'll even shoot first so I won't have to feel so guilty about the whole leg thing."

"Well..." he cleared his throat, taking another drink. It was fun to fluster him, and oh so easy! "Okay, I guess you have the basics down, then. Maybe we can move onto other vocab..."

"Teach me a battle cry."

"Well, there's 'oya'."

"That's an actual word? I thought you were just being crazy all that time." He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor while laughing nervously.

"Nah. It... well, think of it like a cheer. It literally means 'let's hunt'."

"Uh huh..." she teased, finishing her drink. Maybe she shouldn't have any more... she was starting to feel warm and fuzzy. Or was it just being close to Torian that was making her like this?

"Then there's 'parjir'. Victory."

"Parjir," she repated, faltering slightly. The pronunciation of some of these words! Why couldn't Mando'a be a little, I dunno... more like Basic?

"Right. 'Darasuum'. Forever."

"It's going to take me 'darasuum' to learn this..." Torian laughed at her ridiculousness. The sound of it was so sweet... she just wanted to lean over the table and kiss him, damnit!

"Come on. I'd say in some ways Basic is just as hard... 'Tome'. Together." A stray thought ran through her head. Together. It was such a nice word. Nah... He was so focused on being a Mandalorian all the time, there was no way he'd be interested in her. Surely it was just the drink.

Maybe she should have another after all.

"Tome."

"That's it, cyare." She noticed a strange 'oh shit' look pass over his face before he grabbed his cup and took another large swig.

"What's 'cyare'?" He looked down at the table now, fidgeting with his collar. "What? What is it?" He avoided her stare once more. "Come on, Torian, just tell me already!"

"...beloved." The Bounty Hunter took in a sharp breath, electricity coursing through her blood. Did he... just admit something?

"Aw, come on, Torian, you should never tease a woman like that-"

"I'm not," he quickly cut her off, a blush of his own showing brightly. "I... I meant it."

Her eyes grew large as the words settled in. Oh, Mandalore. He actually said that.

"Does that mean-"

"If you don't, I mean... I don't want things to get awkward, so..."

"Torian?" It was her turn to cut him off. She chewed at her bottom lip nervously. "How do you say 'I love you' in Mando'a?" She could feel how red her cheeks were now. Probably just as red as Torian's...

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." The words passed by so quickly she wasn't sure they were even processed in her mind.

"Oh, uh... right back at'cha."

God he had a beautiful smile.

The pair paid for their tab as quickly as humanly possible before heading back to the Mantis. She would pray to anyone, even the Scorekeeper, that her ship was completely empty by the time they got there.

Thankfully it was.

The Hunter led the traitor's son up into her quarters, where they both sat awkwardly on her bed, facing each other. What now?

"Baatir, cyare. I have never done anything like this before."

"You're joking, right? I mean... look at you. You're all attractive... and cute, and stuff." He took her hand, scooting closer, causing her nerves to scorch in response.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd make it this far with anyone. Especially a beautiful woman such as yourself." His face lit up as she giggled in response.

"I've never... either." Words were never her strong point, especially in a situation like this. Sex. With Torian. The man of her dreams. This was completely unreal... and yet here they were.

"Kar'taylir, cyare. I hold you close to my heart." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her.

The Hunter had never been kissed before. Her eyes squeezed shut as she let him take the lead. Considering neither of them knew what they were doing, it felt really damn good. When he finally leaned back to look at her face, she cocked a brow.

"And why in Mandalore's name have we never done that before?" Her heart burst with affection for him as he gently laid her down, kissing her once more.

"I'll do it as many times as you like..." he said, nibbling gently on her ear, causing her to gasp breathily.

Torian's fingers experimentally grazed her neck, roving over her collarbone.

"Your skin is so soft, cyare."

"Torian... _ah!_" God! His fingertips felt like fire on her skin, causing her to swelter as he slowly passed over her small, but round, breasts. She had no idea how sensitive that area could be, having barely experimented with sex or even masturbation. His large, calloused hands passed farther down, smoothing over her stomach, coursing over her sides until they reached the hem of her shirt.

"I hope I'm not going too fast," he cracked.

"You're fine..." she responded, her voice not much louder than his.

Now that he was sure he had permission, he stretched the material up, slowly exposing her flat belly inch by inch, kissing all the way up to her breasts. Torian paused there, hesitating slightly, before revealing her chest to his eyes.

"Torian," she hissed as the cold air hit her nipples, causing them to tighten in response.

"Mesh'la..." he breathed, voice low and sensual. "You are so beautiful, cyare." And with that, he leaned down, kissing the cavern between her breasts. "You're so incredibly..." he sighed, words trailing off as he licked a path to her right nipple.

"Nnh!" She did not expect it to feel so... it was so... tickly, and yet it felt so wonderful. The apex of the Hunter's thighs burned as she felt wetness gather there. "Torian! Gedet'ye..."

"Ungh..." he moaned, flicking his tongue across the sensitive bud of flesh. "You are so sexy, calling my name. And speaking Mando'a at a time like this..." His words caused her to giggle, which was interrupted quickly by his lips closing over her left nipple now. He kept at it for what seemed like hours to her, but in reality was only a few minutes. The way his hand gently caressed and squeezed her other breast while his magical tongue and lips worked... It was driving her mad with pleasure. The Hunter's hips bucked up impatiently and, from the position they were currently in with Torian's thighs touching the back of hers, she easily bumped into his erection.

"Cyare..." he groaned, pressing his forehead into her breastbone. She combed her fingers through his short, honeyed hair impatiently. Torian kissed his way back down her belly toward her belt buckle, which he dealt with swiftly. Her pants and underwear came down at the same time, but only got down to about her knees before Torian stopped.

She felt completely exposed with his eyes roaming her body like that.

"Meshla..." he breathed once more, barely above a whisper, and removed her clothes the rest of the way. One hand traced up her leg, starting at the ankle, as the other fisted into the bed sheets. "You are something else..."

"Are you going to stare all day, or do I get to take yours off, too?"

"Ah- right. Sorry about that. Wouldn't want to keep my lady waiting," he winked, sitting back. It took everything in Torian's power to stop himself from touching her.

The Hunter took her time, gently exploring every inch of him, reveling in the sights as she peeled layer after layer off. Once he was completely nude, her lips found his as they kissed once more. His strong arms found their way around her shoulders as he pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, cyare. Darasuum..." he said, nuzzling his face into her neck, bursting with emotion. "I always have, and I always will."

"Ni kar'tayli gar, Torian. Cyar'ika..."

"You know, you're picking up on Mando'a pretty fast," he smiled, kissing her neck. She moaned lightly.

"Well, duh. I have the best teacher, after all."

"Later..." he paused, fingers twirling themselves in her soft hair. "Later, can I teach you the Mandalorian wedding vows...?"

"Torian-" she exclaimed, her hands placed on his chest, pushing him backwards gently so she could look upon his face. All the Hunter found there was love and pure adoration. "Does this mean..."

"I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you, cyare. Ni cuyir gar."

"Torian!"

They embraced once more, the Hunter to the point of tears. Her day went from the worst ever to the absolute best in just a few precious moments...

Her love gently laid her back down on the bed, kissing her stomach once more. She squirmed, wanting more, but not exactly sure what. "Torian," she breathed impatiently. Suddenly his hands were under her knees, gently pushing them back, parting her thighs.

Her ears rang as he slowly, torturously made his way to her-

"Oh!" His flat tongue licked its way up her folds. She couldn't have possibly prepared herself for this...

"Does that feel good?" Torian asked. It felt like a rhetorical question, but he was a gentleman who just had to make sure.

"Please don't stop... Ah!" Another sweep of his tongue and she absolutely melted. Her legs hooked onto his broad shoulders as Torian's two thumbs parted her lips, granting his tongue easier access. Accidentally, his tongue found her clit and she practically shrieked. Before he could ask, she shouted, "Good! That's good!" Torian didn't need any more encouragement than that.

His lips gently suctioned around the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her hips to gently rock into his face. Oh. Oh, god. It felt so amazing. She could barely believe it was even happening...

Torian's index finger gently probed her, trying to find her opening. It slid in easily. She breathed sharply in discomfort, though it was not as bad as it could have been. Years of action caused her hymen to break early, of course.

He could barely believe how tight and warm her insides were. His beloved's heat sucked him in and held him there... Torian could hear her moan harder as he began tracing the Mando'a alphabet over her clit.

"There... there... oh, oh Torian-!" He could feel her muscles clenching against his finger. She was getting close. He kept at it until his beloved finally came with a loud gasp. "Ah! Nnnh... Torian, mmm..." Her noises slowed down as his tongue lazily swept around her, enjoying the reactions her body was giving. He gently kissed her mons as his finger slipped out. "Torian... that felt wonderful."

"I'm glad. I guess overhearing a few conversations while on my hunts wasn't such a bad thing after all." Torian moved to lay down next to her.

"What about you, cyar'ika?"

"I'm fine, cyare. We can take this slow. Just relax and enjoy the feeling."

He really should have known better. His Hunter was not the type of person to just sit back. She was an action-taker and would certainly return the favor. Torian knew she had made up her mind, so he shifted onto the center of her pillow.

"You really don't-" he hissed in a sharp breath as she gently grasped his cock. It was thick and so lovely... She hated to sound cliche, but, how in the hell was this thing going to fit inside her?

The Hunter leaned down, parting her lips and running her tongue along the head. He moaned at the foreign feeling, which spurred her on. From the base to the tip, she ran her tongue, and then swept it back down, repeating the motion, pleasing her lover greatly.

When she gained enough courage, her lips parted and she took it in as far as she could. Torian's moans in the background spurred her on. She had wondered before how vocal he would be in bed, considering how much he liked to talk during fights. It was really quite cute.

Ackk- too far. Once she knew her limit, she sped up, using one hand to gently rub up and down in time with her mouth.

Torian threw his head back. This was nothing like he had ever felt before. It definitely did not compare to his own hands... When he felt close, he warned her, but she kept at it. He could not help himself and erupted between her lips.

Her heart soared. His keening cry was so sexy... his eyes squeezed tight... she was so happy she could make him feel like this.

Now, satisfied that her lover was satisfied, she cuddled up next to him as he made room for her on the pillow.

"Cyare... bic cuyi jate..."

"Oya," she breathed, and he laughed, kissing her forehead.

...

Mako backed away from the door, slowly. She did not count on walking in on anything of the sort. Ever.

Her heart twinged a little bit. She had a bit of a crush on Torian... but she could get over this. She would have to for her best friend.

A terrible, evil thought ran through her mind. She knocked on the door a few times, hearing them scramble as the bed covers rustled.

"Congrats you two! Keep it down next time, though!"

Their faces were going to look so great when they finally came out of there.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review! :D I aim to improve, so critiques and comments are highly welcomed!<p> 


End file.
